<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Advice From My Past Life's Wife by Animatyc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065447">Getting Advice From My Past Life's Wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animatyc/pseuds/Animatyc'>Animatyc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animatyc/pseuds/Animatyc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Korra asks Katara on how to pursue a possible relationship with Asami. Takes place pre-S4 as Korra is recovering at the South Pole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting Advice From My Past Life's Wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I thought I’d write this little short just to show my support for all of us Zutarians out there. Also, Korra really needs some love advice, considering the disastrous love triangle (quadrilateral?) in S1. Who else to ask but the South Pole’s resident waterbender?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Master Katara? Can I come in?”</p><p>Startled, Korra’s waterbending master spun to face the door and gave Korra a warm smile. “Korra! Of course, come in! I wasn’t expecting you.”</p><p>After hastily ducking under the tent flap and leaning against the wall, Korra spoke. “It’s just… I was wondering if you could give me some more love advice? Since you had such a happy marriage with Aang and all that… you know.”</p><p>Katara picked up the cup of tea she had been preparing and sat down on one of the wooden chairs lined up against the wall. “Well, like I said before, I’m no romance expert, but I can do my best. How can I help you?”</p><p>Korra sighed. “It’s just… I already told you how I feel about Asami, but I’m not sure how it would play out. If by some miracle, she actually feels the same way I do, what’s going to happen? I mean, I’m the Avatar, and as much as I care for Asami, I don’t want her to feel like she has to spend the rest of her life constantly following me around just by having a relationship with me. What if she gets upset, and wants to break up?”</p><p>The old master’s face twisted slightly at her words as Korra finished speaking. Leaning back in her chair, she spoke. “That’s a lot of thinking you’ve done, considering you haven’t even told her how you feel yet.”</p><p>The Avatar flushed. “I know. But I had to ask, surely my concerns are valid. It’s just-”</p><p>“Korra, do you love Asami?”</p><p>Korra inhaled sharply, before replying. “Yes.” Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and envisioned her future - one where the world was at peace, and where she and Asami could be happy together. “I love her with all my heart, and I… I want to be with her. Forever. But more than anything, I want her to be happy.”</p><p>Katara smiled. “Then don’t waste any time, and tell her how you feel. If she feels the same way about you, then I’m sure you’ll have a beautiful relationship. Your concerns, however, are not wrong - Asami could get upset with the irregular lifestyle the Avatar must lead, and your relationship could become strained. Just remember, as long as you listen to her and work to understand how she feels, the two of you will both be very happy.”</p><p>Korra exhaled, and opened her eyes. “Thank you, Master Katara. I think I can do that.”</p><p>“But remember, if you wait too long to tell her all this, time could catch up to you and snatch her out of your grasp. Don’t hesitate to be direct.”</p><p>The old master had a faraway look in her eyes as she spoke, and a sad smile on her face, as if she was remembering a memory from long, long ago. Korra briefly wondered if there was something she was missing, and couldn’t help but ask with a cheeky smile “It sounds like you’re speaking from experience. Who broke your heart?”</p><p>As soon as it had come, the smile was gone and replaced with a resigned expression. “Oh, Korra. Always so perceptive. All I can say is, if I had acted on the advice I just gave you, I wouldn’t be sitting here right now.”</p><p>“Where would you be sitting?”</p><p>And later, Korra couldn’t help but feel just a little triumphant when she heard Katara confirm one of the many stories the former chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka, had told her when she was a very young child. “Somewhere in the Fire Nation, I believe.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>